Sur la route du Graal
by Uranee
Summary: Sur la route du Graal est un salon de thé, tenu par Francis Bonnefoy, pâtissier de son état. Il reçoit, tous les mardis, un client régulier qui ne lui commande que des scones et de l'Earl Grey (suspense suspense xD)
1. Prologue

_**Pairing :**__ FrUk !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Voilà, voilà ! Un petit prologue d'une fic en 5chapitres (et un épilogue !)! J'espère que ça vous plaira ~_

_Je tiens à remercier Rovarandom pour m'avoir soutenu et aider à l'écrire ~ MERCI !_

Prologue

La porte s'ouvrit sur un nouveau client. La clochette retentit, faisant se retourner Bella pour l'accueillir.

« Bienvenu à _Sur la route du Graal _! »

Elle le conduit à une table libre, en souriant. Elle lui énonça les différentes boissons (à savoir thé et café de toutes sortes, jus de fruits) et les pâtisseries du jour. Leur chef pâtissier, Francis, tenait à les changer chaque jour, en fonction du temps, de son humeur et de ses envies. C'est ce qui plaisait aux clients réguliers. Chaque jour, de nouvelles pâtisseries les attendaient sur le comptoir.

Leur petit salon de thé, _Sur la route du Graal_, avait un petit succès tout à fait honorable. Il était situé en centre-ville, et avait dès le début plu aux clients. Ce succès revenait au pâtissier Francis qui faisait des merveilles. Il était très doué pour toutes sortes de gâteaux, autant dans la confection que dans la présentation. C'était lui qui tenait et gérait _Sur la route du Graal_. Il avait lâché ses études de commerce, pour se consacrer à sa passion : la cuisine.

Bella, sa demi-sœur, enthousiasmée par ce projet, s'était tout de suite proposé en tant que serveuse. Bien vite, de nouvelles recrues arrivèrent. Il y avait d'abord eu Matthew, un jeune timide, mais très serviable et efficace. Il avait tout de suite plu à Francis, qui l'avait engagé sans se poser des questions. Ensuite, vint leur dernière serveuse, Elizavetha. C'était une jeune femme pleine d'énergie. Leur petit groupe s'entendait à merveille.

Leur salon de thé n'était pas immense. Il était de taille raisonnable. La pièce principale était la plus grande. D'un côté, il y avait le comptoir, où étaient entreposées les pâtisseries. La caisse aussi s'y trouvait. La particularité de _Sur la route du Graal_ était qu'ils vendaient aussi leur pâtisserie, pour ceux qui le voulaient. De l'autre côté, il y avait toutes les tables, cinq au total. Elles étaient ronde et en bois et disposées de façon à laisser un peu d'intimité aux différents clients.

Ensuite, dans un coin, on pouvait apercevoir des escaliers, qui menaient à la mezzanine. Celle-ci était plus calme. Des banquettes de velours longeaient les murs, accompagnées de petites tables. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre était à disposition des clients, entourée de fauteuils très confortables.

Enfin, la dernière pièce était l'endroit où Francis travaillait et faisait des merveilles. Parfois, Matthew, Bella ou même Elizavetha l'aidaient à confectionner ses pâtisseries. Francis n'hésitait pas à solliciter leur aide, et surtout à leur apprendre la base de son art. Il adorait par-dessus tout cuisiner avec Matthew, qui était avide de connaissance en la matière.

L'entourage du salon ne se limitait pas à ses employés, mais aussi aux deux livreurs qui passaient tous les jours. En effet, un grand ami de Francis, Antonio, tenait une petite boutique de fruits et légumes frais un peu plus loin. Francis avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que ce soit lui qui les fournisse en fruits, sachant que son ami de toujours privilégié la qualité.

Antonio passait pratiquement tous les jours au salon. Parfois, c'était son autre livreur, Gilbert. Un homme fort sympathique, quoique bruyant. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Francis prenait une pause et discutait avec lui au comptoir, offrant même un café à Gilbert. Il n'était pas rare qu'à la fermeture, Francis, Gilbert et Antonio passe la soirée ensemble, dans un bar, à parler de tout et de rien. Une forte amitié s'était nouée entre eux trois.

Aujourd'hui, on était mardi. Tous les mardis, Francis faisait des scones. La raison ? Un jour, quelques mois plus tôt, un client lui en avait demandé. Francis, n'ayant pas prévu, lui dit de revenir le lendemain, s'il voulait et qu'il en aurait. Le lendemain, comme promis, les scones étaient là. Le client aussi. C'était un mardi. Depuis, ce même client, un dénommé Arthur, revenait tous les mardis, et commandait des scones et du thé.

Arthur était le genre de client calme et très respectueux. Il était toujours poli. A chaque fois qu'il venait (c'est-à-dire chaque mardi, sans faute, à 17h), il s'installait sur un des fauteuils la mezzanine. Il en profitait pour lire. Parfois, il amenait son propre livre, ou parfois, il en prenait un quelconque dans la bibliothèque.

En ce mardi d'avril, Francis attendait patiemment 17h. C'était nouveau pour lui de faire des scones, alors, il attendait toujours l'avis de ce client. Il l'attendait au comptoir, laissant Matthew gérait la cuisson des religieuses. Dix-sept heures sonnèrent, ainsi que la cloche de la porte, signalant la venue d'un client. Francis sourit.

« Bienvenu à _Sur la route du Graal_. De l'Earl Greyet des scones, comme d'habitude ? »


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Pairing :**__ FrUk !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

_NdA_

[1] _Ce jeu n'est pas de moi :D Celui qui trouve la référence aura le droit à un bisou :DD_

Chapitre 1

La semaine commençait avec un grand soleil, apportant chaleur et bonne humeur. Francis était au comptoir, discutant avec Gilbert. Arthur s'était installé sur son fauteuil, et le pâtissier attendait qu'il finisse pour avoir son avis. Chaque semaine, il changeait le goût des scones, pour varier les plaisirs des clients.

Tout en discutant, il lançait de régulier coup d'œil à la salle. Il était heureux de voir ses clients heureux. Il était d'autant plus heureux de voir chaque mardi ce client si régulier. Francis appréciait beaucoup Arthur. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais c'était toujours courtois et agréable. Ils ne se passaient rien d'extraordinaire entre eux, mais cela suffisait à Francis.

« Dis-moi, Francis, tu t'y connais en cordonnerie ? »

Le pâtissier regarda avec des yeux ronds Gilbert. Son ami avait des sujets de conversations plus qu'impromptus. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air sérieux.

« Non, pourquoi cette question ? »

Gilbert ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« Je sais pas, tu regardes les semelles du gars là-haut depuis tout à l'heure. Je me dis que tu dois t'intéresser à la cordonnerie du coup, et que tu voulais te reconvertir… »

Francis ne savait pas s'il devait rire des propos de l'albinos, ou rougir de cet état des faits. Il ne regardait pas n'importe quelles « semelles » mais Arthur. Francis devait bien avouer que ce dernier ne lui était pas indifférent. Ses cheveux indisciplinés, ses yeux verts, son attitude, sa voix, son sarcasme… Tout lui plaisait chez lui. Il n'était pas amoureux, il avait juste une certaine attirance pour Arthur. Au final, Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette situation était assez ridicule en elle-même.

« Je ne regarde pas spécialement ses semelles… J'attends juste qu'il descende pour de me dire ce qu'il pense de mes scones.

-Oh ! s'exclama Gilbert. C'est donc le fameux client du mardi ? »

Francis hocha la tête.

« C'est un client comme un autre. Il vient seulement le mardi. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire qu'il est « fameux », rajouta Francis. »

Gilbert leva au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu couves tous tes clients de cette manière ? »

Cette fois-ci, Francis rougit. C'était aussi visible qu'il attendait avec impatience la venue de ce client ? Et qu'il le surveillait du regard ? D'accord, parfois, il lui apportait lui-même sa commande, mais ce n'était pas si _voyant _que ça qu'il l'attirait. Gilbert rigolait de la soudaine gêne de son ami. Il n'avait rien contre cette attirance, et s'amusait à taquiner Francis avec.

Francis perdit son regard dans la salle, évitant de le lever pour contempler Arthur. Il était un client, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire des avances. De plus, il risquait de le faire fuir, et Francis perdrait alors tout contact avec lui. Alors c'était hors de question pour l'instant. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, ne se voyaient que les mardis et ne s'échangeaient que quelques mots.

« Francis ? »

Les yeux bleus du pâtissier rencontrèrent une fois de plus les rouges de Gilbert. Celui-ci arborait un grand sourire, signe de bêtise imminente. Francis retint un frisson d'anticipation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou non. Il savait que Gilbert n'était pas assez horrible pour parler directement à Arthur de cette attirance, mais il pouvait faire des choses qui décrédibiliserait Francis aux yeux d'Arthur.

« Je vais aller lui parler, à ton client comme un autre ! T'en fais pas, je dirais rien à propos de toi ! C'est juste pour… Chopper des infos ! »

Sur ce, Gilbert se redressa. Il marcha d'un pas conquérant vers les escaliers menant à la mezzanine. Francis retint un soupir. Il vit Bella et Elizavetha lançaient un coup d'œil en direction de l'albinos. Comme quoi, tout le monde sentait la catastrophe arriver.

Gilbert monta les marches, un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'il savait comment taquiner Francis, il n'allait pas se gêner ! Il vit Arthur, assis dans son fauteuil habituel. Il buvait son thé, tout en lisant un livre. Gilbert se campa devant lui et se racla la gorge. L'homme en face de lui leva les yeux.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Gilbert sourit en reconnaissant un accent typiquement anglais.

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez un jeu de cartes ! C'est pour faire un cul de chouette ! [1] »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Quel nom barbare…

« C'est un jeu de cartes ? Je ne le connaissais pas, répondit-il poliment. »

L'albinos le regarda avec un air ahuri.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu de cartes, mais un jeu de dés ! »

Arthur fronça une fois plus les sourcils. Est-ce que cet homme se moquait de lui, là ? Lui demander un jeu de cartes qu'il n'avait pas, pour faire un jeu de dés ? Il décida de royalement l'ignorer, et de retourner à sa lecture. Avec de la chance, l'imbécile comprendrait qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler et qu'il pouvait, même devait s'en aller.

Mais la chance n'était pas du côté d'Arthur. Gilbert s'installa sans grâce sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Arthur priait pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

« Vous vous y connaissez en cordonnerie ? lança l'albinos d'une voix assez forte. »

Francis, en bas, avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le comptoir devant l'imbécilité de son ami. Promis, si celui-ci redescendait, il l'ignorerait et ferait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

« Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Arthur.

-Eh ben, v'voyez, je regardais vos semelles et c'est de la qualité ! C'est awesome ! Alors je me suis demandé si vous vous y connaissiez ! Vous savez, j'ai un frère cordonnier et… »

Arthur décrocha rapidement de la conversation. Son voisin parlait fort, et trop. C'en était désagréable. Très désagréable, même. Il retint un soupir de justesse. Un bon gentleman savait se contrôler, même en compagnie de personnes sans manière. En regardant sa tasse vide, il se décida à aller en demander une autre. L'albinos allait surement le lâcher.

Il se leva, ignorant toujours les paroles de l'autre. Il descendit rapidement, et fut heureux de voir le pâtissier au comptoir. Il sourit intérieurement. Arthur appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas hésité à faire des scones à sa demande, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais fait. De plus, ils étaient toujours exceptionnels. Même étant anglais, Arthur n'arrivait pas à en faire d'aussi bon, chez lui.

Francis vit Arthur s'approchait du comptoir. Il lui sourit lorsque celui-ci se tint devant lui. Ce dernier lui commanda une autre tasse de thé que Francis s'empressa de faire avec bonne humeur. L'anglais tapotait distraitement sur le bois du comptoir.

« Désolé pour Gilbert, s'excusa Francis. Il est un peu collant et bruyant, mais il ne pense pas à mal. Il est très gentil et vivable quand il le veut… »

Arthur renifla dédaigneusement.

« Si vous le dîtes… »

Francis sourit, et lui tendit sa tasse de thé. Arthur la prit. Il allait partir, avant de voir les assortiments de pâtisseries à côté de lui. Il resta plusieurs instants, à se demander s'il allait craquer ou pas. D'habitude, il ne prenait que des scones, mais surtout, il ne s'attardait pas devant le comptoir à pâtisserie. Sa gourmandise reprit le dessus. Tarte aux pommes, opéras, macarons, roses des sables, bichons au citron, choux à la crème, éclairs, et un Paris Brest. Tout lui donnait envie.

Francis remarqua son regard gourmand et sourit.

« Je peux vous aider à choisir, si vous voulez »

Arthur releva le regard vers lui, un peu honteux. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de céder à ses tentations comme ça, mais là, ces éclairs au chocolat le tentaient bien. Francis ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il lui prit un éclair au chocolat qu'il mit dans une petite assiette, avec une cuillère. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Cadeau de la maison ! »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le sourire du pâtissier le toucha énormément. Cela lui allait bien. Il se gifla mentalement à cette remarque. Il ne le trouvait pas mignon, beau ou quoi que ce soit, c'était juste qu'un sourire égayait tous les visages, pas lui en particulier. Il retint un grognement, et prit l'assiette tendue, en glissant un timide « merci ».

Si le sourire de Francis avait pu s'élargir, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé, en voyant Arthur partir rapidement retrouver son fauteuil. Il entendit un fort rire à côté de lui. Gilbert était là, accoudé au comptoir. Francis ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Tu sais que tu es un imbécile ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui ! Mais un imbécile qui te permet de parler à ton _client comme les autres_. »

_Touché_. Francis regarda l'heure et soupira. Il allait être temps de se remettre en cuisine, il ne pouvait pas laisser Matthew tout seul tout l'après-midi. Il s'excusa auprès de Gilbert, et fila en cuisine. Son jeune serveur nettoyait le plan de travail.

« Merci beaucoup, Matthew ! Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux, annonça Francis. Pour m'excuser de t'avoir laissé tout seul ici ! »

Ledit Matthew secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais à quel point le mardi est important pour vous ! »

Francis ne releva pas. Etait-ce si voyant que ça ? Matthew enleva rapidement son tablier, avant de prendre congé. Francis rattacha ses cheveux avec son ruban. Il commença à siffloter tout en commençant sa préparation des meringues. C'était une des rares choses qu'il pouvait faire assez en avance pour le lendemain.

Il se sentait vraiment bien. La cuisine était plus qu'une passion pour lui, mais aussi une partie de sa vie. Ses parents avaient préféré qu'il fasse des études de commerce, pour qu'il fasse une bonne carrière, et qu'il ne manque de rien dans le futur. Il avait tenu deux ans. Ensuite, il avait tout plaqué pour faire de la cuisine, sous les conseils de Bella.

Une fois ses diplômes acquis, il avait voulu ouvrir sa propre pâtisserie. Et au final, il avait opté pour un salon de thé, ce qui lui plaisait d'autant plus. Ses parents étant contre, il ne parla de ce projet qu'à Bella. Il était content du résultat. _Sur la route du Graal_ marchait très bien. Les clients étaient satisfaits, ses employés aussi, et lui de-même. Tout marchait pour le mieux.

Un « toc toc » le fit sortir de ses pensées. Antonio se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un carton dans les mains. Il le posa sur le plan de travail. Francis s'arrêta de faire ses meringues pour parler un peu avec son ami.

« J'ai appris que Gil' avait encore fait des siennes cet après-midi ? Je suis désolé si ça t'a causé des ennuis ! Mais tu connais Gil'…

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'y a pas de mal… Et puis, je pense que les clients sont habitués à son comportement, maintenant ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Antonio en profita pour lui raconter sa journée, avant de poser des questions sur un certain client. Francis ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Tout le monde lui faisait des remarques à ce sujet, alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. D'accord, il appréciait un client plus que les autres. D'accord, il avait une _certaine_ attirance pour ce même client, mais c'était tout. Il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Il n'était pas stupide au point d'espérer pendant des mois que ce soit réciproque, ou qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Antonio n'insista pas trop, mais laissa sous-entendre qu'il devait quand même tenter sa chance. Il allait avoir 26ans, il serait temps qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Francis ne dit rien, pour ne pas froisser son ami. Il n'en avait que faire de se trouver quelqu'un pour de bon. Il avait toute la vie devant lui, et était très bien comme ça pour l'instant.

Il accompagna son ami espagnol jusque dans la salle principale. Cela allait être l'heure de fermeture, et la plupart des clients étaient en train de payer leur consommation. Gilbert n'avait pas bougé, et embêtait Elizavetha, qui elle, le menaçait de son plateau. Francis leur proposa alors de sortir ensemble tous les trois, pour boire un coup, ce qui fut accepté avec joie.

Francis remplaça Bella pour encaisser, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle un peu plus tôt. Comme par hasard, un certain client anglais attendait son tour pour payer. Le cuisinier lui fit un sourire.

« Alors, cet éclair ? »

Arthur rougit un peu, avant de marmonner des mots que Francis ne comprit pas. Il encaissa sans rien dire. L'anglais glissa un « C'était très bon, merci » avant de partir rapidement, gêné. Le blond resta ébahi, puis sourit. C'était trop mignon pour qu'il ne s'empêche de sourire. Quand tous les clients furent partis, Francis ferma le salon.

Cette journée avait été, comme tous les mardis, très fructueuse. De plus, il avait pu parler à Arthur, et il en était très heureux. Bien qu'il ait décidé de ne rien tenter pour le séduire, il n'était pas contre un rapprochement amical.

Une fois tout réglé, il sortit avec ses deux amis, sans savoir que le lendemain serait plein de surprises.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Pairing :**__ FrUk !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Francis ouvrit la boutique de bonne humeur. Il avait passé un incroyable moment avec Antonio et Gilbert et s'était amusé comme un fou. L'heure d'ouverture était dans une bonne heure, mais Francis aimait arriver en avance pour cuisiner, seul. Le calme lui faisait du bien, même s'il n'avait rien contre le bruit ambiant de son salon. Aujourd'hui, il comptait faire des gâteaux chocolatés, comme du brownie, des cookies, des beignets aussi. Aujourd'hui était une journée à chocolat.

C'est en sifflant qu'il commença les préparatifs. Matthew serait normalement le premier à arriver, pour accueillir les clients. Francis regarda distraitement l'heure. Il arriverait dans une vingtaine de minutes. Le temps passa rapidement tandis qu'il faisait ses pâtisseries. Matthew arriva enfin, et la journée de travail pu commencer.

Arthur pesta une fois de plus devant sa page blanche. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas pu écrire une seule foutue phrase sur son ordinateur. Il soupira. Il avait bien envie d'un thé, là, maintenant. Il pensa à _Sur la route du Graal_. Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de ranger son ordinateur portable, dans sa sacoche et de se préparer à sortir.

Le temps était doux. Le soleil tapait fort, mais un vent doux apaisé l'atmosphère. C'était une journée parfaite pour un bon thé dans son salon préféré. L'ambiance était toujours paisible et agréable et… _Oh God_… Ces pâtisseries… Arthur s'était toujours forcé à ne prendre que des scones, mais hier, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Et puis, le sourire du pâtissier l'avait beaucoup convaincu.

L'anglais s'arrêta de marcher, sous le choc. Déjà, il n'avait que faire de ce pâtissier, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les gâteaux en eux-mêmes. Et deuxièmement, il allait retourner au café. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'on était mercredi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de changer des petits rituels comme ça. Il aimait le mardi, parce qu'il était spécial dans sa semaine. C'était le jour dont il pouvait profiter pleinement, sans éditeur, sans problème de page blanche, sans rien. Juste un thé et des scones. Et un éclair au chocolat…

Il soupira, mais continua sa route. Le changement ne faisait pas de mal, surtout s'il concernait un assortiment de pâtisseries absolument délicieuses. Oui, le changement ne faisait pas de mal, et n'avait aucun rapport avec le beau blond qui travaillait là-bas. Aucun _fucking_ rapport. Il aperçut l'enseigne du salon « _Sur la route du Graal_ », et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

A l'entrée, il s'arrêta encore une fois, hésitant. Quel serait la réaction du pâtissier ? Il se reprit. Peu importe sa réaction, il était un client, il devait être servi, comme tout le monde, point final. Il entra d'un pas décidé. La serveuse parut surprise de le voir, mais l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il alla s'installer sur la mezzanine, dans son fauteuil favori.

Elizavetha fonça dans la cuisine dès qu'Arthur était parti s'installer. C'était une grande première sa présence ici, un mercredi qui plus est. Elle devait à tout prix en informait Francis ! Elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Le blond et Matthew se retournèrent vers elle, interloqués.

« Francis ! T-Tu ne vas pas me croire ! »

Ce dernier la regardait sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

« L-Le client du mardi est revenu aujourd'hui ! »

Cela eu comme effet d'une douche froide à Francis. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était là, un mercredi ? Il se reprit rapidement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être enjoué à l'idée de le revoir un mercredi. Il était un client, il venait quand il voulait. Mais le changement d'expression ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Elizavetha et de Matthew, qui se lancèrent un regard complice.

« J-Je vois, fit Francis. Tu es allée prendre sa commande, avant de venir ici ? Ne le fais pas attendre, il reste un client. »

Elizavetha retint un grand sourire.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux d'aller le faire toi-même ~ »

Matthew ne put retenir le sien, et afficha un large sourire. C'était une occasion en or pour Francis de discuter avec le client. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire triste.

« Ce ne sera pas possible, malheureusement. J'ai encore du travail qui m'attend, et Mattie n'arrivera pas à tout gérer tout seul. »

Les espoirs des autres furent réduits à néant par ces simples phrases. Francis ne faisait rien passer au-dessus de son travail. Il était beaucoup trop important pour lui. Trop important comparé à un client pour lequel il n'avait qu'une légère attirance. Ignorant ce que son cœur hurlait, il continua de faire ses gâteaux, sous le regard des deux autres.

Elizavetha sortit, déçue du tournant que prenaient les évènements. Elle alla s'occuper de la commande d'Arthur, tandis que Bella prenait soin du reste.

Arthur fut assez surpris (pour ne pas dire déçu) de voir une serveuse lui prendre sa commande. Pas qu'il avait espéré que ce soit l'autre qui le fasse, mais il avait l'habitude que ce soit lui qui le serve, c'est tout.

« Désolé, s'excusa la serveuse. Nous n'avons pas de scones à vous proposer aujourd'hui. Mais notre pâtissier a fait un assortiment de gâteaux au chocolat. »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je prendrais l'Earl Grey habituel, je vous laisse le choix du ou des gâteaux »

La serveuse s'en alla, ayant pris soin de mémoriser la commande. Elle commença à préparer le thé, quand Bella vint la rejoindre. Oui, elle avait prévenu Francis, et non, il ne pouvait pas venir. Oui, c'était triste, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Mais on ne pouvait pas changer ce côté-là de Francis. Tout en préparant le thé, Elizavetha s'occupa de son assortiment de gâteaux. Elle lui mit une part de brownie, un cookie, et même une rose des sables.

Ce fut Bella qui lui monta sa commande, Elizavetha encaissant certains clients. Arthur était alors sur son ordinateur, relisant les précédentes pages de son roman, cherchant l'inspiration. La serveuse blonde posa la tasse de thé, et l'assiette sur la petite table devant. Elle fut remerciée par un simple « merci » soufflé par Arthur, préoccupé par son travail.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'Arthur ne puisse aligner deux mots cohérents. Quand quatre-heures sonnèrent, il entendit de l'agitation en bas. Il soupira, et regarda ce qu'il se passait. L'albinos de hier était de retour. Il semblait attendre le pâtissier, puisqu'il s'était accoudé au comptoir, papotant avec une des deux serveuses. Après quelques instants, le blond sortit de la cuisine en tenue de cuisinier, ses cheveux attachés par un ruban de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il sourit à l'albinos et ils commencèrent à parler.

Arthur se renfrogna. Ce foutu pâtissier ne venait pas l'accueillir, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de cet idiot, il était là, et souriant en plus. Quand il se rendit compte du tournant que prenaient ses pensées, il rougit violemment. Il n'en avait rien à faire du pâtissier ! Il était juste habituer à le voir lui sourire à lui, et le servir. Il allait détourner le regard, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Francis. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation avec l'albinos. Ce simple regard émoustilla fortement Arthur, qui cacha sa gêne dans ses pâtisseries, qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

Francis, lui, ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'ourler ses lèvres. Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés ! Gilbert claqua des doigts devant lui, le faisant se reculer. Gilbert le regardait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Alors, on n'écoute plus son meilleur ami, pour penser à un certain client ? »

Francis sourit.

« Excuse-moi, tu disais ? demanda-t-il.

-Je te disais de foncer ! »

Francis resta interdit. Son ami lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. Bella les rejoignit. Elle suggéra à Francis d'apporte un nouveau thé à Arthur, puisqu'il était là depuis deux heures, et n'en avait pas pris d'autre. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et Francis su qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Pas que cela lui déplaisait de lui apporter son thé (au contraire !), mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main.

Il fit donc ce qu'on lui avait dit. Arthur était assis dans son fauteuil, savourant sa part de brownie. Francis sourit et s'avança vers lui. Quand son homologue le remarque, celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je vous apporte une autre tasse de thé ! dit-il en la posant sur la petite table. »

Il remarqua l'ordinateur, posé à côté.

« Oh ! Je dérange peut-être ? s'excusa-t-il. »

L'anglais lui répondit rapidement.

« Non non non ! Je… Je n'arrive pas à travailler de toute façon… Ce foutu chapitre ne veux pas se laisser écrire, et mon éditrice va encore me reprendre à ce sujet…

-Oh ! Vous êtes écrivain ? Je trouve que ça vous va bien ! »

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

« Je veux dire… bredouilla Francis. Vous êtes là, tous les mardis, plongé dans un livre… Donc, je trouve que le métier d'écrivain vous va à merveille ! »

Arthur ne trouva rien à redire à ça.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser ! Si je ne surveille pas Gilbert, il va encore faire des bêtises. »

Sur ce, Francis descendit. Arthur regardait l'endroit où il se tenait plus tôt, et marmonna un juron. Pourquoi pensait-il autant au pâtissier ? Il reprit son ordinateur et commença à écrire.

Une fois descendu, Francis se rendit compte que Gilbert n'était plus au comptoir, mais que Matthew si. Il le rejoignit.

« Ah ! Francis, j'ai bien sorti les madeleines du four, comme tu me l'as demandé ! Elles refroidissent sur la table ! »

Le pâtissier remercia Matthew et lui frotta la tête. Ce petit était vraiment adorable. Francis « chercha Gilbert aux alentours, mais ce dernier n'y était pas.

« Gilbert m'a dit qu'Antonio l'avait appelé pour le travail… Ils ne pourront pas passer ce soir, l'informa son serveur.

-Oh, je vois. Merci Mattie ! »

Francis retourna donc en cuisine, pour la nettoyer et la ranger. Ces derniers gâteaux étaient en train de cuire, il n'allait pas en faire d'autres alors que la fin de la journée approchait. Une fois tout remis en ordre, il s'occupa des madeleines, et les disposa sur le comptoir. Il lança un regard vers la mezzanine. Arthur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il devait certainement écrire, ou essayer en tout cas.

L'heure de la fermeture arriva. Rien de notoire ne s'était pas passé durant cette journée. Les derniers clients payèrent, et Francis soupira. Et encore une journée de terminée. Ses trois serveurs le saluèrent, avant de rentrer chez eux. Francis décida de rester un peu, et de faire un peu de rangement. Il restait encore quelques tasses sur les tables, qu'il s'empressa de débarrasser.

Il monta dans la mezzanine pour y prendre la vaisselle qui y était encore. Il s'arrêta, surpris. Arthur était toujours là, plongé dans l'écriture de son roman. Francis ne sut pas trop quoi faire, de peur de le déranger. Il se racla la gorge, pour signaler sa présence. Arthur leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

« Excusez-moi… Mais l'heure de fermeture est déjà passée… »

Arthur reprit pied avec la réalité. Il regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur. Presque vingt-heure. Il rougit de confusion. Il avait tellement été plongé dans l'écriture, qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Comme quoi, ce lieu devait avoir quelque chose de magique, pour lui redonner envie d'écrire.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, dit-il. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé… Excusez-moi.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta rapidement Francis. C'était pour une bonne raison ! L'inspiration vous est revenue ? »

Francis souriait. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Une fois, une cliente était restée jusqu'à la fermeture pour flirter avec lui. Il l'avait repoussé aussitôt. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Arthur était resté sans s'en rendre compte. Francis prit la tasse et l'assiette d'Arthur et les posa sur son plateau avec le reste de la vaisselle. Arthur rangea ses affaires.

« Laissez-moi au moins vous aider avec ça, pour me faire pardonner, fit Arthur avant de prendre le plateau de Francis. Un bon gentleman se doit au moins de faire ça. »

Sur ce, il descendit. Francis le suivit, sans un mot. Il n'était pas sûr que lui dire quoi que ce soit ne le fasse changer d'avis. Francis en profita pour mettre les chaises sur les tables, pour pouvoir passer un coup de balais après. Arthur se dirigea timidement vers le comptoir pour y poser le plateau, ne sachant pas s'il était autorisé à y entrer. Il aida Francis.

« Vous voulez voir la cuisine ? proposa le français. »

Arthur hocha de la tête, curieux. Il voulait savoir où les merveilleuses pâtisseries qu'il mangeait se faisaient. Il avait eu un agréable avis sur le « qui » et savoir où celui-ci travaillait l'intéressait vraiment. Il suivit Francis dans ladite cuisine. La pièce était de taille moyenne, et avait un grand plan de travail au centre, sur lequel étaient disposés plusieurs ustensiles de cuisine. Les fours se trouvaient dans le fond de la pièce, à côté de l'énorme réfrigérateur. Arthur aperçu une boîte sur le plan de travail. Francis suivit son regard et sourit.

« C'est le reste des pâtisseries de la journée, je comptais les donner à Bella… Oh ! Vous les voulez ? »

Arthur qui s'était renfrogné à l'entente du nom féminin, ouvre de grands yeux.

« M-Mais, vous ne comptiez pas les offrir à votre… petite amie ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. »

Francis éclata de rire, et Arthur se dit qu'il aimait _beaucoup_ ça.

« Bella est ma sœur ! C'est la serveuse blonde qui travaille ici. Et puis, je lui donne tout le temps les pâtisseries en trop, je peux bien vous les offrir cette fois-ci ! »

Le petit anglais rougit. Comment se rendre ridicule devant le pâtissier. Francis lui tendit le paquet, tout en souriant. Arthur l'accepta. Pas parce que l'autre lui souriait, hein, juste parce qu'il raffolait de ses pâtisseries.

« M-Merci… Hm… balbutia-t-il.

-Francis ! Francis Bonnefoy, sourit le pâtissier. »

Ce nom lui allait à merveille, se dit Arthur. Il était aussi beau que lui… Il se gifla mentalement.

« Je suis Arthur Kirkland, enchanté. »

Francis se retint de lâcher un « Je sais ». Il l'avait déjà entendu se présenter à une de ses clientes.

« Enchanté ! »

Ils parlèrent de leur vie respective, le temps que Francis mette la vaisselle au sale, et passe un coup de balais dans toute la boutique. Arthur venait d'une famille anglaise. Il avait trois frères, qui s'étaient eux aussi installés en France, à la mort de leur mère. Il était le plus jeune des trois. Il était devenu écrivain par hasard, écrivant pour le plaisir. Dans un élan, il avait envoyé un de ses manuscrits à un éditeur, qui avait accepté de suite de le publier. Et de fil en aiguille, il s'était retrouvé à écrire pour cette boîte d'édition.

Ils se quittèrent un peu plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. En rentrant chez lui, Arthur était heureux. Ce soir-là, il écrit comme jamais il n'avait écrit. C'était surement dû aux merveilleuses pâtisseries qu'il avait eues, et pas du tout à ce Francis, qui avait une voix à vous donner des frissons.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Pairing :**__ FrUk !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Arthur ne vint pas au café. Francis fut quelque peu déçu, mais après tout, peut-être que rien avait été juste une exception parmi les habitudes d'Arthur. Dehors, il pleuvait. Les clients n'étaient pas nombreux, alors Francis se prit une pause pour réfléchir. Le petit moment qu'il avait passé avec Arthur hier lui avait énormément plu. Trop plu pour être une simple attirance. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et soupira. Il était en train de tomber amoureux, et ce n'était pas prévu du tout. Mais pas du tout.

Francis était déjà tombé amoureux, une fois par le passé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ses sentiments, et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre eux. Il devait accepter cet état des faits. Il poussa un autre soupir. Il savait aussi que l'amour faisait mal, trop mal à son goût. Il espérait sincèrement que ses sentiments pour Arthur disparaissent avec le temps. Il n'allait rien tenter pour conquérir le petit anglais. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses attirances. Il préférait le voir tous les mardis, en tant que simple client, plutôt que de ne plus le voir du tout.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne bière, là. Il sortit son portable et envoya un message à Antonio. « _Ce soir, à la fermeture, on sort ?_ » La réponse affirmative ne se fit pas attendre, suivi d'un « _On viendra te chercher !_ ». Il sourit : il pouvait toujours compter sur ses deux meilleurs amis, peu importe la situation.

« Francis ? souffla Bella. Tout va bien ? »

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se retourna vers elle.

« Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Je reprenais juste mon souffle, après tous les gâteaux que je viens de faire ! »

Cela ne rassura pas sa sœur pour un sou. Elle le regardait avec un air inquiet.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour toi, tu sais… Demain après-midi, puisque tu ne travailles pas, tu n'as qu'à te reposer, d'accord ? dit-elle. »

Francis hocha la tête. Deux fois par semaine, le vendredi et le lundi, il se prenait son après-midi. Il travaillait comme un fou le matin, pour faire tous les gâteaux, et après, il sortait. Ces petits après-midi étaient toujours très attendus. Il pouvait souffler, ne plus penser au travail, mais à lui. D'habitude, il en profitait pour se balader en ville, faire quelques achats, après, il rentrait chez lui et se détendait.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi à cause du client du mardi ? »

Bella le regardait toujours, inquiète. Sa sœur était trop clairvoyante à son goût. Il n'essaya pas de la contredire et lui raconta l'épisode de la veille. Il lui confia aussi ses craintes. Celle de faire fuir Arthur, celle de ne plus jamais le revoir, et surtout celle d'avoir peur d'avoir mal. Il avait déjà souffert à cause de sa précédente relation, il ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Sa sœur le rassura, lui dit que c'était normal, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et qu'il n'était forcé à rien. Il pouvait prendre le temps qu'il voulait pour digérer ses sentiments, et pour tenter quelque chose. L'amour ne se contrôlait pas, mais les actions si. Elle lui rappela qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, peu importe la tournure que prendraient les évènements. Cela calma et apaisa beaucoup ses inquiétudes.

La journée se passa normalement. Francis resta la plupart du temps dans la cuisine, préférant s'avancer pour demain. C'est Matthew qui vint le sortir de ses pensées cette fois-ci, lui proposant de fermer le salon à sa place, puisqu'Antonio et Gilbert étaient déjà là, et l'attendaient. Francis lui sourit et le remercia chaleureusement.

Il rejoignit ses deux amis qui l'attendaient patiemment dans la pièce principale. Ils partirent sans attendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le premier bar venu. Chacun prit une bière, et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude.

« Alors, commença Antonio, mon petit Francis ! En quel honneur buvons-nous aujourd'hui ? C'est bien une des premières fois que tu nous proposes de sortir alors que tu travailles le lendemain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Gilbert aussi semblait très intéressé par la réponse de son ami blond. Francis soupira. Tout le monde semblait au courant, ou quoi ?

« Eh bien, hier soir, j'ai pu parler à Arthur et…

-Attends, le coupa Gilbert. C'est qui Arthur ? »

Francis rougit. C'est vrai qu'il n'utilisait jamais son nom, avant. Avant.

« Oh ! Je vois ! s'exclama Antonio. C'est ton _simple client _du mardi ! Haha ! Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? »

Les deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'utiliserais pas, vu que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, trancha d'un ton sec Francis, vexé par le comportement de ses amis. »

D'accord, il aurait pu se rendre compte plus tôt de ses sentiments envers le petit anglais, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour enfoncer le clou à chaque fois. Ils se calmèrent instantanément en voyant Francis devenir aussi sérieux.

« Excuse-nous, fit le brun. Que voulais-tu nous dire ?

-Eh bien… J'aurais dû vous écouter sur un point… »

Antonio et Gilbert se regardèrent, interloqués. Francis soupira avant de leur dire.

« Je suis amoureux d'Arthur… »

Gilbert lui tapa dans le dos en gueulant un « HAHAHA, j'avais raison ! Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent ! ». Antonio, lui, fixait Francis. Il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. C'était un bon début de se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Mais normalement, l'amour était censé nous rendre heureux, nous donner des papillons dans le ventre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gilbert pour qu'il se calme.

« Il est où le « mais », là ? demanda Antonio, inquiet. »

Francis prit une gorgée de bière, et baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire du coup. Je refuse de tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'instant… Mais si je ne fais rien, la situation n'évoluera jamais… »

Le silence se fit entre eux. Même Gilbert semblait avoir compris que le temps n'était pas à la rigolade. Il lui tapa dans le dos en soutien.

« Ne t'en fais, Franny ! On trouvera quelque chose, pour que la situation évolue ! Tu peux compter sur nous ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Francis lui lança un drôle de regard, avant d'éclater de rire. C'était sûr qu'avec la méthode Gilbert, la situation ne pouvait qu'évoluer. Antonio aussi lui promit tout le soutien qu'il pouvait. Ils changèrent de sujet pour opter pour des plus légers.

Ils quittèrent le bar vers les alentours de vingt-et-une heure. Ils avaient bien rigolé, bien parlé, mais pas trop bu. Tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble pour rentrer à leur domicile respectif, Gilbert s'arrêta soudainement. Les deux autres le regardèrent, surpris de ce brusque arrêt. Il pointa du doigt quelque chose dans la rue. Ils le suivirent du regard, et Francis se figea.

Arthur était en face, à la grande surprise des trois énergumènes. Il regardait le sol avec frénésie. Il semblait perturbé. Avait-il perdu quelque chose ?

« Hey, Francis, fit Antonio. Tu ne devrais pas aller l'aider ? »

Gilbert lui donna un coup de coude.

« Mais c'est pas con du tout ça ! Vas-y Francis ! C'est ta chance !

-Euh… D'accord »

Francis fit ce qu'on lui demanda sans réfléchir. Il s'approcha d'Arthur qui commençait à être de plus en plus paniqué. Derrière, Antonio et Gilbert souriaient fièrement, et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. De toute façon, soit Francis allait tout leur raconter de lui-même, soit ils allaient le harceler pour savoir.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il timidement en arrivant à la hauteur du petit anglais. »

Arthur releva la tête. Il allait répondre poliment que non, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais il s'arrêta net quand il reconnut le beau pât… Francis. Il se sentit rougir.

« Ce… Serait aimable, merci, prononça enfin Arthur. »

Le sourire de Francis fit louper un battement à son cœur. Il avait vraiment un problème là.

« J'ai perdu les clés de mon appartement… »

Ainsi, ils commencèrent leurs recherches dans la rue. Arthur n'avait pu les perdre qu'ici, d'après ses dires. Le plus discrètement du monde, Arthur admirait Francis. Il admirait son visage, ses mèches blondes qui n'étaient plus retenues par le ruban (vert cette fois) et qui lui tombaient sur la joue. Il admirait aussi ses beaux yeux bleus qui semblaient l'aspirer à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dedans.

« Je crois que je les ai trouvé ! s'exclama Francis. »

Il déposa le petit trousseau de clés dans la main d'Arthur.

« Ce sont celles-là ?

-Oui ! répondit avec empressement Arthur, heureux de les avoir retrouvé. M-Merci beaucoup, Francis ! »

Il se figea sur place. Il n'avait pas fait attention et avait utilisé pour la première fois son prénom. Il regarda Francis, s'attendant à une réaction de sa part. Quand à Francis, il ne montra rien, mais était aux anges à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche d'Arthur. Son sourire s'élargit.

« C'est naturel, voyons ! Et puis, sinon, tu aurais passé la nuit dehors, non ? »

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, mais aucun des deux ne fit de remarques, bien qu'intérieurement ils avaient tous les deux constater ce fait. Ils se regardèrent juste, et éclatèrent de rire. Leur rapprochement était tout nouveau, mais il ne gênait aucun des deux.

« Merci infiniment en tout cas ! Je… Qu'est-ce que t-tu faisais là, à cette heure ?

-J'ai passé la soirée avec Antonio et Gilbert. Je ne sais pas si tu les as déjà vus ensemble au salon… »

Arthur grogna en se remémorant la fois où Gilbert s'était invité à lui faire la conversation, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement. Ce type était insupportable ! Francis rit de sa réaction. Il comprenait, Gilbert n'y était pas allé de main morte la première qu'il était venu lui parler.

« Et toi, que faisais-tu dans le coin ? demanda Francis. »

Cette question sortit Arthur de ses pensées.

« J'étais chez un de mes frères… Repas familial… »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre les deux. Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre quoi dire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, avant de finalement se souhaiter maladroitement une bonne soirée. Chacun partit de son côté, rentrant dans leur petit chez soi respectif. Francis était heureux d'avoir pu parler à Arthur en dehors du travail. Il lui semblait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, et cela le comblait. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu !

Le lendemain Francis se leva de très bonne humeur. Il commençait peut-être plus tôt pour pouvoir faire tous ses gâteaux dans la matinée, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier suffisaient pour l'emmener sur un petit nuage. Arthur semblait être ouvert à un possible rapprochement. Seulement amical pour le moment, mais c'était un très bon début.

Il arriva à _Sur la route du Graal_ avec un grand sourire. Il était encore tôt, et le calme de la ville ne faisait que renforcer sa bonne humeur. Il cuisina toute la matinée : divorcés, tartelettes aux fruits, tartes au citron, flan, cheesecake… Il laissa Matthew s'occupait de la pâte à crêpe.

Quand il partit du salon, pour prendre son après-midi, il décida d'appeler Antonio. Il lui devait bien ça. Son ami décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

« Francis ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passé ta fin de soirée ? »

Ses questions étaient remplies de sous-entendus graveleux. Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je vais très bien, je te remercie. Et pour ce qui est de ma soirée, très bien aussi ! Je l'ai aidé à retrouver ses clés. On a un peu discuté, et c'est tout ~

-Si c'est tout, pourquoi sembles-tu si enjoué ? »

Francis éclata de rire. Sa bonne humeur se sentait même à travers une conversation téléphonique.

« On se tutoie, et utilise le prénom de l'autre, annonça Francis. J'aime quand il prononce le mien, c'est tellement…

-Très bien ! J'ai compris ! N'en rajoute pas ! le coupa Antonio. Bon… Au final, tout va bien et vous vous rapprochez ? »

Francis acquiesça. Il put entendre Gilbert dans le fond, crier des choses obscènes.

« Au fait ! Aujourd'hui on est vendredi, non ? Tu as ta journée de libre ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Francis lui expliqua son programme de la journée : manger en ville, se balader, puis retourner chez lui se reposer. Ils parlèrent encore un peu ensemble, avant que le travail n'appelle Antonio. Francis rangea son téléphone dans la poche, et regarda les enseignes des boutiques, espérant trouver un endroit sympathique où il pourrait manger. Il s'installa dans un petit restaurant tout à fait charmant. Il retiendrait l'adresse pour plus tard.

Ensuite, il vogua dans la rue, en empruntant des rues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après avoir flâné une bonne heure, Francis se retrouva devant une librairie. Sans hésiter bien longtemps, il entra. Les librairies devaient être son deuxième endroit préféré, après sa cuisine. Il regarda les couvertures des livres, espérant qu'une d'elles l'attire. Cela ne tarda pas. Un livre l'intrigua : l'image de la première de couverture était une forêt, où l'on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette majestueuse d'une licorne.

Francis prit le livre avec intérêt et lu le résumé. « _Plongez dans le monde merveilleux des légendes celtiques, racontées par le grand auteur Arthur Kirkland, qui nous replonge des siècles en arrière. Approchez des licornes, ces créatures pures et craintives. Parlez avec des fées. Et surtout, immergez-vous dans cet univers oublié._ » Francis n'en revenait pas. _Le grand auteur Arthur Kirkland_. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que son Arthur était à ce point connu.

Il remarqua ses deux autres livres, à côté. Chacun parlait de créatures mythiques. Francis n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans le domaine et se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour le découvrir. Il prit les trois livres, et passa à la caisse. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, commencer sa lecture.

Arthur quant à lui ruminait dans son coin. Il était allé à _Sur la route du Graal_ en début d'après-midi, espérant revoir Francis. Il était venu avec son ordinateur, pour pouvoir écrire aussi. Mais Francis n'était pas là, et il n'arrivait plus à écrire non plus. Dès qu'il était entré dans le salon, le jeune serveur, qui parlait avec l'albinos stupide, lui sourit. Quand l'autre imbécile le remarqua, il lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Francis-chéri n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! »

Arthur tiqua pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il n'était pas venu _exclusivement_ pour voir ce foutu pâtissier. Il avait du travail et préférait naturellement le faire dans un endroit calme (et rempli de pâtisseries). La deuxième raison était le surnom. De quel droit osait-il appelait son… Hm. De quel droit osait-il appelé _Francis_ comme ça ? C'était d'un ridicule… Pas qu'il était jaloux ou quoi que ce soit, hein !

Il grogna un « bonjour » avant de s'installer à sa place habituelle. Il ne vit pas le regard complice entre Matthew et Gilbert. La serveuse blonde (Bella, c'est ça ?) vint prendre sa commande, en s'excusant parce que son frère n'était pas là, aujourd'hui. Comme tous les vendredis et lundis après-midi. Arthur fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser, mais il avait tout noté intérieurement. Maintenant, il saurait. Francis travaillait demain ? Alors il serait là, sans faute !


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Pairing :**__ FrUk !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Et voilà le chapitre 4 :D Dans ce chapitre, apparition d'un nouveau personnage ~_

_Merci à tous/toutes pour vos charmantes reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! Et je remercie surtout Rovarandom, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! (Si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez faire un tour sur son profil w)_

Chapitre 4

Francis était venu au travail samedi matin avec des histoires plein la tête. Il avait lu le livre d'Arthur une bonne partie de la soirée, et était tombé sous le charme. Il écrivait divinement bien, et l'avait _vraiment_ plongé dans ces légendes celtiques. Le pâtissier l'avait même amené avec lui pour quand il prendrait sa pause. Il comptait même les ajouter dans la bibliothèque du salon.

Après avoir passé la plupart de la matinée à faire ses gâteaux (comme des muffins, des cupcakes ou des donuts), il sortit donner un coup de main à Matthew. Bella et Elizavetha avaient leur congé aujourd'hui, alors le pauvre petit était tout seul. Matthew lui fit un grand sourire en l'apercevant.

« Alors, pas trop de travail, Mattie ?

-Non, ça va ! Ni Gilbert, ni Antonio ne sont là, donc du coup il n'y a pas de problème ! »

Francis éclata de rire. Ses deux amis avaient toujours beaucoup de travail le samedi, et on les voyait rarement au café. Le pâtissier se proposa d'aller servir les clients, et de s'occuper des tables, ce qu'accepta Matthew avec plaisir. Il savait que Francis adorait servir les clients. Il aimait voir les clients sourire quand il leur servait leur commande, et les voir savourer ses pâtisseries. Il était très fier de pouvoir rendre des personnes heureuses, par de simples gâteaux.

Francis servait les clients avec bonne humeur. Il discutait sans hésiter avec les réguliers, ou même avec les nouveaux. Matthew le regardait faire, bienveillant. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la clochette.

« Bienvenue ! »

Arthur le regarda et le salua à son tour. Il allait s'installer à sa place habituelle quand des rires le stoppèrent. Francis rigolait avec de jeunes clientes. Le jeune auteur fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi leur parlait-il ? Il pesta intérieurement. Contre Francis, contre les lycéennes et contre lui-même pour ressentir des trucs pareils. Il monta rapidement et s'installa dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait des réactions de plus en plus étranges envers le pâtissier.

Pour se changer les idées, il sortit son ordinateur et essaya d'écrire. Mais rien ne venait, il ne pensait qu'à ce stupide blond et à ces stupides clientes qui jacassaient en bas. Rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas se l'enlever de la tête, et c'était très frustrant. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le mettait dans cet état.

« Bonjour ~, fit une voix devant lui. »

Arthur releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant la personne de ses pensées en face de lui. Il marmonna une salutation et se renfrogna devant son ordinateur. Francis remarqua l'attitude de son interlocuteur mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus : il était adorable comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

« Je suis venu prendre ta commande ! Même si je me doute que tu prendras du Earl Grey… Tu voudras des gâteaux en accompagnement ? Il y a des muffins, des cupcakes, des donuts… Oh ! J'ai même fait des petits bonhommes en pain d'épice ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Arthur se retint de justesse de lancer un « Toi, s'il-te-plaît ». Il se mit une baffe mentale et se reprit du mieux qu'il put. Le sourire éblouissant de Francis ne l'aidait _vraiment_ pas.

« Ce… Ce que tu veux… M'en fiche, bafouilla le petit anglais. »

Francis éclata de rire et Arthur se dit qu'il aimait _beaucoup trop_ ce son. Cela devait cacher quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas savoir quoi. Il était trop perturbé pour tout ça, cela le dépassait complètement. Francis descendit en riant, pour aller lui chercher son thé et une sélection de pâtisserie. Il était heureux de voir Arthur un samedi, et, vu qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de clients en cet après-midi pluvieux, il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Il lui prépara sa boisson, et lui prit un gâteau de chaque. Son petit anglais s'était révélé être un grand gourmand, très friand de ses pâtisseries. Son cœur battait à vive allure, et il espérait que ça ne s'entende pas trop. Il était terriblement gêné, mais aussi agréablement heureux. Arthur illuminait sa journée. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il tombait amoureux un peu plus chaque jour. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume. Son sourire devait le trahir à des kilomètres.

Matthew le regardait faire, plus heureux que jamais. Tout semblait se passer à merveille pour ces deux-là. Il vit Francis remonter sur la mezzanine, et il se décida de se reconcentrer sur son travail, plutôt que de les espionner.

Quand Francis fut sur la mezzanine, Arthur était plongé dans son ordinateur. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Il en profita pour le détailler. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration. Il arborait une petite moue de contrariété. Ses joues avaient légèrement pris une teinte de rouge, et Francis espérait que ce soit grâce à lui.

Il lui posa le plateau sur la petite table. Arthur remarqua aussitôt son retour.

« Je t'ai apporté un gâteau de chaque ! En espérant que ça t'aide à travailler ! lança Francis, avec un sourire.

-Oh ! M-Merci beaucoup ! »

Arthur était vraiment touché de cette adorable attention, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais de vive voix. Il posa son ordinateur pour déguster son thé. Francis le regardait faire avec attention, et lança un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde, pour voir si du travail l'attendait. Non. Tant mieux. Comme ça, il pourrait rester un peu avec Arthur.

« Au fait, Arthur ! J'ai vu certains de tes livres, hier à la librairie ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi connu ! Je suis en train de lire le premier tome sur les légendes celtiques ! C'est vraiment extraordinaire ! »

Francis avait parlé avec son cœur, Arthur le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il rougit malgré lui. C'était sincère, et il en était touché à un point inimaginable. Beaucoup de personnes lui avaient fait des compliments sur ses livres, mais ceux de Francis le touchaient beaucoup plus que tous les autres réunis. Arthur était gêné au possible, mais le plus heureux des hommes.

« J-Je ne suis pas _si_ connu que ça, bafouilla-t-il. E-En tout cas… Merci… Ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment. »

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point_, pensa l'anglais. Le pâtissier sourit de plus bel. La gêne d'Arthur se lisait sur son visage, c'était adorable. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le garder là jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il soupira intérieurement. Arthur allait le rendre fou, à tous les coups.

« J'ai vraiment été transporté par ces légendes ! Tu les racontes à merveille ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! »

Arthur rougit encore plus. Il allait devenir fou, s'il l'autre n'arrêtait pas. Il croqua dans son donut pour essayer de garder son calme. Non, il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus. Non, il n'appréciait _pas_ quand Francis parlait de lui comme ça. Et non, il n'avait pas de _sentiments_ pour lui. En aucun cas. C'était impossible. Il était juste bizarre en sa présence, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi son cœur faisait des bonds comme ça ?

« Si… Si tu aimes tellement… Je… Je pourrais toujours te dédicacer tes exemplaires, balbutia Arthur en détournant le regard. Je… Je ne vois pas comment te remercier autrement…

-J'en serais ravi ! Oh ! Je comptais aussi acheter des exemplaires pour la bibliothèque du salon ! déclara Francis.

-Ne… Ne t'embête pas à acheter d'autres exemplaires ! Je… Je dois bien en avoir encore… »

En réalité, il était sûr d'en avoir encore chez lui. Il n'avait jamais su quoi en faire, mais sa maison d'édition l'avait forcé à les prendre, pour les offrir à ses amis et à sa famille.

« Vraiment ? Ce serait vraiment adorable de ta part ! »

Francis en profita pour tapoter la tête d'Arthur en signe de remerciement. Avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, il descendit en riant. La clochette avait sonné, indiquant de nouveaux clients. Le petit blond resta sans bouger quelques secondes. Il sentait encore la main chaude du pâtissier sur ses cheveux. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ressentir ça. Merde… Il était foutu, là.

Après avoir installé et prit la commande des clients, Francis avait toujours son sourire. Cela allait être plus facile que prévu, s'il réagissait à ses paroles de cette manière à chaque fois. Il ne tenterait rien de trop poussé, qui pourrait le braquer. La cloche tinta à nouveau.

« Bienvenue _Sur la Route du Graal_, chantonna Francis. »

L'homme qui venait d'entrer lui fit un grand sourire. Il était grand, avec des cheveux roux ébouriffés au possible. Ses yeux verts lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un.

« Yo ! lança le nouvel arrivant. J'kiffe le nom ! »

Francis éclata de rire.

« Merci ! Il est venu sur un coup de tête ! Je l'aime aussi beaucoup ! Tenez, vous pouvez vous asseoir ici, lui dit Francis en lui montrant une table vide. Je suis Francis, le pâtissier !

-Moi, c'est Alister ! Et ne m'vouvoie pas, j'dois avoir ton âge ! »

Francis lui énuméra le nom des pâtisseries disponibles aujourd'hui. Alister lui commanda un Earl Grey, et décida de goûter le pain d'épice. Après lui avoir apporté, ils discutèrent ensembles comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Alister parlait facilement, et beaucoup. Il était l'aîné de trois frères. Ils venaient tous les quatre d'Angleterre après la mort de leur mère. Cette histoire rappela quelque chose à Francis, mais il n'osait pas croire à une telle coïncidence.

Là-haut, Arthur écumait de rage. Ce n'était pas possible, les Dieux devaient être contre lui. Combien y avait-il de chance que son frère, son stupide frère, soit là aussi ? En plus, il avait le culot de parler à son Francis ! Le petit anglais maudit son frère. Alister arrivait toujours à le faire chier, même quand il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Je suis enfin ravi de te rencontrer Francis-le-pâtissier ! »

Arthur se figea sur son fauteuil. Et merde… Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais du évoquer son nom devant son frère. Jamais.

« Enfin ? demanda Francis. Il me semble pourtant que c'est la première fois qu'on se croise, non ? »

Le roux parti dans un fou rire, ce qui laissa Francis perplexe.

« Moi, oui, mais mon frère, non ! Tu dois connaître le petit Arthur, non ? »

Ledit « petit Arthur » se cacha du mieux qu'il put dans son fauteuil, bien que personne ne le regardait. La honte empourpra ses joues. Francis sourit, alors son intuition avait été bonne ! Il aurait pourtant dû en être sûr : leurs yeux étaient exactement les mêmes.

« Oui, je le connais bien, affirma Francis. C'est un de nos clients réguliers. »

Alister haussa un sourcil, s'attendant à plus.

« Juste un client régulier ? railla-t-il. »

Francis se mit à rougir. Alors qu'il cherchait une quelconque réplique à rétorquer, Matthew l'appela du comptoir. Francis soupira de soulagement. C'était incroyable à quel point personne ne le croyait quand il disait qu'Arthur n'était qu'un client régulier. Officiellement, c'est ce qu'il était, il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Est-ce que son amour pour lui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau ?

Arthur bénit Matthew autant que Francis, mais regretta aussi son intervention. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si Francis avait répondu que oui, il n'était rien de plus, ou que non, il le considérait comme plus. Comme un ami ? Plus que ça, même ? Arthur ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait espérer. Leur nouveau rapprochement le faisait tout autant peur qu'il lui donnait des frissons. Tout allait trop vite pour lui, mais tout lui plaisait dans ce changement.

« Franny ! lança Alister. »

Francis ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était lui qu'on appelait. Il se retourna vers Alister, qui arborait un grand sourire.

« Non rien ! J'te cherchais juste un 'tit surnom ! »

Francis secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Arthur quant à lui, se retenait de ne pas descendre étrangler son imbécile de frère. De quel droit se permettait-il de faire ça en sa présence ? Il le faisait exprès ou quoi, là ? Donner un « petit surnom » à _son_ Francis… Arthur grimaça. Ce n'était pas vraiment _son_ Francis. Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensées. Il s'étouffa avec son thé. « Pas encore » ? Il avait vraiment pensé ça ?

« Dammit ! marmonna-t-il.

-Un problème, Arthur ? »

Ce dernier sursauta et manqua de renverser sa tasse de thé. Il lança un regard paniqué vers Francis qui venait de monter voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Ne parle pas si fort ! chuchota Arthur. Il pourrait t'entendre ! »

Francis ricana.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'Alister sache que tu es là ? dit-il sur le même ton.

-Bien sûr que non ! »

Francis rit. Arthur semblait vraiment paniqué, presque au bord des larmes.

« Tu nous espionnais ? lança Francis avec légèreté. »

L'effet ne manqua pas. Arthur rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je… N-Non… C'est juste que… Alister parle fort ! Je n'y peux rien, si j'ai tout entendu parce qu'il hurlait presque ! Je ne vous écoutais pas du tout ! Tu t'fais des idées ! »

Arthur avait sorti ça d'une traite, sans le regarder en face, et toujours aussi rouge.

« Comment vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu vas attendre qu'Alister parte pour partir ? L'heure de fermeture est dans une vingtaine de minutes… Il va surement rester jusqu'à la fin ! »

La panique ressortit.

« Q-Quoi ?! Mais… Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il me voit ! »

Francis ne put que fondre devant le regard larmoyant d'Arthur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait autant peur (c'était juste son frère après tout) mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester jusqu'à ce que je parte… Tu peux très bien rester ici, le temps que je range et nettoie ! »

Arthur leva ses yeux verts pour se plonger dans les bleus de son interlocuteur.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, n'osant pas trop espérer.

-Bien sûr ! Ça ne me pose pas de problème ! »

Arthur attendit la fermeture avec une certaine appréhension. Il serait débarrassé de son stupide grand-frère, mais il se retrouverait seul avec Francis. Cela risquait d'être prometteur.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Pairing :**__ FrUk !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Nous revoilà pour le 5ème chapitre ! J'espère encore et toujours qu'il vous plaira :D Et la semaine prochaine, je posterais l'épilogue ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**oOo**

La fermeture était passée depuis une dizaine de minutes. Matthew était parti il y a peu. Francis s'occupait de nettoyer les tables, lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans les escaliers menant à la mezzanine. Arthur descendait, penaud.

« Laisse-moi au moins t'aider, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas te laisser t'occuper de tout, tout seul alors que je suis là… »

Francis accepta son aide avec plaisir. Il sentait bien que l'autre était gêné au possible. Il regarda Arthur poser avec soin les chaises sur les tables pour le futur coup de balai que le pâtissier allait passer. Plus le temps passait, et plus Francis avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un océan d'amour. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir – et de vouloir – d'en sortir.

« Dis-moi, Arthur… Pourquoi as-tu tant peur d'Alister ? Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien ! »

Le petit anglais continua sa tâche, mais répondit quand même.

« C'est juste que… Il peut être… Assez… Envahissant, quand il le veut… Il adore se mêler de ma vie privée et de me taquiner avec… »

Francis imaginait ça sans mal.

« Enfin, j'aime beaucoup mon frère, hein, là n'est pas le problème… Je n'ai juste pas besoin maintenant qu'il mette son nez dans mes affaires… »

Le pâtissier ne rajouta rien, de peur de se montrer indiscret. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur Arthur. Il ne savait que très peu sur sa famille, et ne connaissait que son métier. Mais cela ne lui importait pas vraiment. Il était tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il avait sous les yeux, peu importe ce qu'il aimait, ou ce qu'il n'aimait pas, son passé. Tout cela s'apprendrait avec le temps, et le temps, ils l'avaient devant eux.

« Tu aurais voulu que je réponde quoi, à la dernière question d'Alister ? »

Arthur se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là ? S-Sa réponse ? _« Juste un client régulier ? »_ Ow. Il croisa le regard de Francis. Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses orbes bleus, il ne pouvait donc pas deviner ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi répondre… C'était quoi cette question piège ? Il se renfrogna. Francis devait certainement se moquer de lui.

« Je m'en fiche, cracha-t-il. »

Francis fut surpris de cette réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à une invective si violente de la part d'Arthur. Il s'était attendu à un rougissement, peut-être, ou à de l'indifférence dans le pire des cas. Mais de la colère, non. Etait-il allé trop loin ? Sa question avait été lâché sans vraiment qu'il y réfléchisse. Mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment, c'était le moment où jamais. Mais sa réaction le laissait perplexe. Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais Arthur le coupa avant même qu'il ne commence à ouvrir la bouche.

« Si c'est pour se foutre de moi, tu aurais pu t'en passer. Je pensais sérieusement que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, qu'on aurait pu vraiment bien s'entendre, mais en fait, t'es juste qu'un… »

Il ne trouvait même pas le mot adéquat pour le décrire. Il était vexé, blessé même. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser de Francis qu'il soit mesquin au point de se moquer de lui avec ses _simples attirances_. S'il avait un problème avec ça, il aurait juste fallu lui dire, ça n'aurait posé aucun _fucking_ problème. Enfin, normalement.

Avant que Francis ne réplique quoi que ce soit pour se moquer encore plus de lui, Arthur quitta le salon. Alister l'attendait sûrement chez lui, et il s'en foutait complètement. Son cœur venait de se faire piétiner en morceaux par un foutu pâtissier qu'il ne connaissait réellement que depuis quelques jours. Il ne pensait pas que cela ferait si mal. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier envers lui, mais il lui semblait avoir perdu énormément en cet instant.

Il pleuvait dehors, mais Arthur n'en avait que faire. Il rentra chez lui comme ça. Comme prévu, Alister était là. Il avait dû utiliser le double des clés, que son petit frère lui avait donné. Quand il l'aperçu, tout trempé, il se précipita sur lui.

« Arty ! Tu… Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Arthur toucha sa joue de manière mécanique. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait, ayant pris ça pour des gouttes de pluie. Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand il s'en rendit compte. Alister le regardait, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Finalement, il le prit dans ses bras. Les Kirkland n'étaient pas réputés pour leur côté démonstratif. Mais là, Alister savait pertinemment qu'Arthur en avait besoin. Celui-ci se blottit un peu plus contre lui, hoquetant de temps à autres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais l'étreinte de son frère lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Le roux frottait le dos de son petit frère, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se calme. Arthur se recula, les yeux rougis. Alister ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et se dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça ne recommence pas. La personne qui l'avait chamboulé à ce point allait le regretter amèrement.

« Ça va mieux, Arty ? »

Le petit blond acquiesça.

« M-Merci, Al', souffla-t-il.

-De rien, voyons ! répliqua Alister. »

Il le reprit contre lui, sentant que l'autre pouvait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, little bro… »

Arthur hésita. Puis, sous le regard suppliant de son frère, il lui raconta. Il se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer tout en parlant. Il lui parla de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au plus profond de lui, de tous ses doutes vis-à-vis de Francis. Il ne savait pas du tout où il en était, ni pourquoi cela lui faisait tellement mal. Alister l'écouta avec attention.

« Donc, si j'résume, commença-t-il. Franny t'a posé une question assez tendancieuse, et tu l'as mal pris. Ce que je comprends tout à fait, hein… »

Alister doutait fortement du fait que Francis ait dit ça pour se moquer de son petit frère. Il se rappelait très nettement de sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si Arthur n'était qu'un client régulier. Le pâtissier avait rougi. Et ça, ça ne trahissait pas. Et la réaction de son frère face à sa dernière conversation avec Francis… Alister soupira intérieurement. Arthur n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce qu'il ressentait, pourtant c'était plus qu'évident.

« Arty… Tu… Tu n'as même pas une idée de pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

Arthur lui lança un regard interrogateur. Alister se retint de se taper le front avec la main. Il avait oublié à quel point son frère n'était pas honnête avec ses sentiments.

« J'veux dire… Tu ressens quoi pour Franny ? »

Le regard vert d'Arthur se fit encore plus perdu. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le pâtissier ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il entendit Alister soupirer.

« C'est pas grave, souffla-t-il. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te sécher, après tu iras te reposer avant de nous faire une autre crise de nerfs ! »

Arthur se rappela qu'il était trempé et fit ce que son frère lui demanda. Il se changea et lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Alister n'était plus là. Le repas était prêt sur la table basse, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son frère. Il remarqua un petit mot, glissé sous son assiette. « _Je vais m'occuper de tout, ne t'en fais pas. Profite de la journée de demain pour te reposer et mettre les choses au clair ! Interdiction de sortir, sinon gare à tes fesses !_ ». Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ferait ce qu'Al lui conseillait, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Il mangea son repas, tout en regardant paisiblement la télévision. Il s'embêterait à réfléchir à tout ça le lendemain. Tous les évènements à la suite l'avaient chamboulé, et il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, et il put profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

Le lendemain, Francis arriva à _Sur la route du Graal_ d'une humeur massacrante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fit des gâteaux sans aucune motivation. Bella le surveillait du coin de l'œil mais n'osait pas lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il semblait complètement perturbé. En effet, Francis était au plus mal. Il avait passé la nuit à se répéter en boucle les paroles d'Arthur. Ca l'avait blessé, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il n'avait en aucun cas voulu se moquer de lui, sa question avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Ses pires craintes s'étaient révélées être vraies. Arthur ne faisait pas mine de venir au salon. Francis avait fortement envie de pleurer. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait jamais par sa faute. Son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées les plus sombres jusqu'à ce que Bella lui en sorte.

« Un client te demande, Francis »

Un vain espoir le prit. Arthur ? Le pâtissier alla dans la salle principale d'un pas lourd. Il scruta la salle sans voir son petit anglais préféré. Il fronça les sourcils.

« On cherch'rait pas le p'tit frère, par hasard ? demanda une voix à côté de lui. »

Francis sursauta. Alister. Ce dernier lui faisait un grand sourire. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Francis frissonna. Arthur avait du tout lui raconter.

« J'ai à te parler, mon p'tit Franny ! Et j'pense que tu préfères qu'on le fasse dans un coin plus discret que c'te salle !

-T-Très bien… Allons dans la cuisine alors… »

Que lui voulait Alister ? Allait-il lui dire de ne plus s'approcher son frère ? Ou même pire, allait-il le frapper ? Mais Alister semblait détendu, et pas en colère pour un sou. Il s'accouda sur le plan de travail. Francis paniquait intérieurement.

« Bon, j'vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, hein, commença Alister. Mais Arty m'a tout raconté à propos de hier soir… »

Le pâtissier déglutit, mais attendit la suite patiemment.

« Initialement, j'voulais casser la gueule de la personne qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais quand il m'a tout raconté… J'ai pas pu m'résoudre à ça… J't'aime bien, du coup voilà… »

Francis se sentit quelque peu soulagé, mais pas complétement. Ce qui l'attendait était-il pire, ou pas ?

« J'voulais savoir un truc, continua Alister. Tu l'aimes ? »

Francis rougit. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, fit il enfin. Je l'aime vraiment… A un point que je n'avais même pas imaginé… »

Alister le scruta intensément. Il planta son regard vers dans le bleu de Francis. Celui-ci soutint son regard du mieux qu'il put. Enfin, Alister sourit. Il s'approcha de lui. Avant que Francis ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, son interlocuteur lui glissa quelque chose dans la main. C'était une petite clé. Francis lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Arty est carrément pas doué avec ses sentiments, et n'a absolument aucune confiance en lui. Il a vraiment cru que tu t'foutais de sa tronche… Mais t'as l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. C'est le double des clés qu'il m'a filé. Ne la perd pas, j'ai que celle-là, hein ! Je compte sur toi pour… Clarifier la situation ! »

Francis resta interdit quelques instants. Alister venait-il réellement de lui donner la clé de l'appartement d'Arthur ? Il avait sa bénédiction ? Francis éclata de rire de soulagement. Seigneur, il avait tellement eu peur. Alister le regardait avec un sourire. Avec un type pareil, son p'tit Arty serait heureux, il en était persuadé !

« Merci beaucoup, Alister ! déclara Francis. Je suis vraiment touché de cette attention ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Alister d'éclater de rire.

« De rien ! »

Sur ce, il lui donna l'adresse de son frère et partit en lui faisant des signes de main. Francis garda précieusement la clé dans sa main. La réaction d'Arthur était juste due à un manque de confiance, et Francis pouvait très bien arranger ça. Il devait rêver. Il avait franchement hâte que la journée se termine. Evidemment, il stressait quant à ce qui allait se passer chez Arthur, mais il était plutôt confiant. Alister semblait l'être, donc pourquoi pas lui ?

De son côté, Arthur cogitait, allongé sur son canapé. Son frère lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il n'allait pas faire de mal à Francis, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre… Alors, qu'allait-il faire ? Lui demander de ne plus l'approcher ? Le cœur d'Arthur se serra. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Alors que voulait-il ? Francis s'était moqué de lui, l'avait même fait pleurer, et pourtant il voulait encore le voir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui manquait une réponse. Celle à la question d'Alister. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le pâtissier ? Beaucoup de choses. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite été époustouflé par la beauté de Francis. Et dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix… Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ses pensées. D'accord, le blond était très attirant, il pouvait au moins admettre cela. Est-ce que le simple fait de le trouver attirant pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?

Arthur soupira. Non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait quelque de plus. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Le rouge lui monta d'autant plus aux joues. Non, ça ne pouvait pas _du tout_ être ça. Il n'était pas du tout, mais pas du tout d'accord. Et puis, il y avait très peu de chance que ce soit réciproque. Francis s'était bien moqué de lui, non ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. De toute façon, pourquoi partagerait-il ses sentiments ? Ses sentiments…

« _Fuck_, soupira Arthur. _I've really fallen in love with him…_ »

A ce moment précis, la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement. Arthur sursauta. Qui pouvait bien donc venir chez lui à cette heure ? Ses frères l'auraient prévenu, ou n'auraient pas pris la peine de sonner. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Il y alla le plus lentement possible, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix étouffée derrière la porte le fit se stopper.

« Arthur ! C'est Francis, ouvre-moi, s-il-te-plaît, j'ai à te parler ! »

Le sang de l'anglais ne fit qu'un tour et il s'éloigna de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pour l'humilier encore une fois ? La première ne lui avait pas suffi ? Arthur se cala contre le mur de son salon. Il allait faire comme s'il n'était pas là, l'autre se lasserait bien et partirait. De toute façon, sa porte était fermée à clé, il ne pourrait même pas entrer par la force.

« Arthur ! Je sais que tu es à l'intérieur ! Laisse-moi entrer, je t'en supplie ! »

Le ton s'était fait suppliant. Francis ne voulais pas utiliser la clé d'Alister, si Arthur pouvait lui ouvrir de lui-même. Mais il ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention. Francis tambourina à la porte, et le supplia encore et encore de le laisser entrer. Mais rien n'y fit. Il sortit alors la clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte.

Quand Arthur entendit le déclic du verrou, il se figea. Il vit la poignée tourner, puis la porte s'ouvrir sur un Francis trempé. Ce dernier le chercha rapidement des yeux. Quand son regard océan s'ancra dans le vert d'Arthur, un sourire doux ourla ses lèvres. Alister ne lui avait pas menti, Arthur était bien là. Son sourire se crispa quelque peu quand il vit la mine affolée du petit blond.

« Arthur, commença doucement Francis en refermant la porte. »

Il ne s'avança pas plus, pour ne pas faire paniquer un peu plus Arthur.

« Je suis venu m'excuser pour hier soir… Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça… Je suis désolé si tu as cru que je me moquais de toi, mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ! »

L'anglais se décrispa légèrement, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Francis en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée.

« Le fait est que… Je… »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Arthur le regardait sans rien dire. Il hésitait à basculer entre la peur de ce qu'allait lui annoncer Francis, et l'envie de le savoir. Un éternuement du français le fit agir.

« Mais tu es trempé ! »

Francis paru s'en rendre compte au même instant. Arthur partit lui chercher une serviette et revint dans le salon. Le pâtissier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. L'anglais le fit s'asseoir et commença à frotter ses cheveux avec vigueur. L'autre ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Le contact d'Arthur le réchauffait déjà. Il attrapa ses mains qui tenaient la serviette et ainsi rapprocha Arthur de lui. Ce dernier rougit instantanément. Leurs visages étaient proches, trop proches pour Arthur. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Francis sur son visage. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le petit anglais ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger dans les orbes océans du français.

« Je t'aime, souffla enfin Francis. Et je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. »

Arthur cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, non ? Francis ne pouvais pas lui avoir dit ça… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Une paire de lèvres se posa délicatement contre les siennes. Arthur décrocha complètement avec la réalité. C'était beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Le baiser était tendre, doux et sincère. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Francis reposa son front contre celui d'Arthur.

« Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. »

La réaction d'Arthur le laissa encore perplexe. Celui-ci commença à rire de soulagement. Avant que Francis ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa à nouveau, heureux.

« Moi aussi, Francis, avoua-t-il contre ses lèvres. »


	7. Epilogue

_**Pairing :**__ FrUk ! (et un sous-entendu de PruCan pour Rovarandom !)_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Et voilà (enfin) l'épilogue ! Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir suivie et soutenue jusqu'ici!Merci pour vos adorables reviews, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s de cet épilogue !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

Epilogue

Francis plaça avec fierté les livres d'Arthur sur les étagères de la bibliothèque de _Sur la route du Graal_. On était mardi, aujourd'hui. Le mardi avait toujours été un jour spécial pour le pâtissier, et il était encore plus ces temps-ci. Dorénavant, chaque mardi, Arthur venait au salon, pour faire une lecture de ses légendes celtiques. Il racontait divinement bien, et il transportait tout le monde avec ses paroles. Oui, le mardi était un jour magique.

Cela faisait deux mois que lui et son petit conteur étaient ensembles, et tout allait pour le mieux. Francis était plus qu'épanoui, et Arthur l'était tout autant. Le pâtissier se souvenait avec une grande précision le moment où il avait dû expliquer à son amant comment il avait eu la clé de chez lui et son adresse. Arthur l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Voilà ce qu'il entendait par « s'occuper de tout ».

« Francis ! »

Ledit Francis se retourna vers Gilbert, qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu es perdu dans tes pensées, et tu as un sourire niais, mon vieux… »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu peux parler ! Je ne dis rien quand tu baves devant Mattie ! »

Gilbert rougit.

« Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton p'tit anglais, avant qu'il ne se sente abandonné ! marmonna Gilbert. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de retrouver Arthur. Il s'empressa de descendre de la mezzanine. Son amant discutait joyeusement avec Bella. Le sourire de Francis s'agrandit. La réaction de Bella avait été très touchante. Elle s'était jetée dans les bras de son frère, les larmes aux yeux de bonheur.

Le regard d'Arthur croisa celui de Francis, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le petit anglais rougit devant ce sourire éblouissant. Oui, Francis était heureux. Peu importe combien de fois il voyait le petit blond, il le trouvait toujours autant craquant. Il tombait amoureux à chaque fois un peu plus, et savait que son amour pour lui ne faiblirait jamais, et ne ferait que croître.

Francis se retint de le prendre dans ses bras, sachant que cela gênerait d'autant plus Arthur. Son petit anglais était très pudique et très timide, mais cela ne gênait en rien le pâtissier. Au contraire, leurs retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus tendre. Arthur quitta Bella et rejoint son amant.

« J-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… Après, bafouilla-t-il, le rouge aux joues. »

Le pâtissier lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais l'autre ne répondit rien de plus. La journée se finit, et les clients comme les employés sortirent, des légendes plein la tête. Francis profita que tout le monde soit parti pour prendre son amant dans ses bras. Arthur se blottit contre lui. Il aimait rester tout contre lui, comme ça, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa présence.

« Que voulais-tu me montrer, mon lapin ? »

Arthur se recula un peu, gêné. Il partit chercher quelque chose dans son sac et revint avec un roman. Francis ne connaissait pas ce livre, et se demandait pourquoi Arthur voulait absolument lui montrer. Ce dernier lui mit entre les mains.

« C'est mon tout nouveau roman ! Tu es le premier à le voir ! J'y tenais et… »

Il s'interrompit, le rouge aux joues. Francis regardait avec émerveillement le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Son petit anglais lui avait laissé lire quelques passages, mais sans plus, alors il était impatient de pouvoir le dévorer. Il feuilleta les premières pages, avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle, juste avant le début du premier chapitre.

_Cette œuvre, je ne la dois qu'à toi Francis, toi qui a tant su inspiré le fil de ma plume ainsi que celui de ma vie et qui la rendu si exceptionnelle et parfaite. Mais peut-être que, ce que je voulais vraiment te dire, c'est ce qu'un chanteur a dit bien mieux avant moi : « J'aimerais quand même te dire, tout ce que j'ai pu écrire, je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._ » Francis Cabrel.


End file.
